


I Do Believe In Your Galaxy

by Jiman



Category: Soulmate AU - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTS Soulmate AU, CEO Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute and adorable BTS, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Everyone is happy and sad, Idol Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Multi, Namjoon is going to be center but this is not in his POV, Namjoon is lost in his head, OT6 for a while, OT7, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Kim Seokjin | Jin, Search, Sick Kim Namjoon | RM, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dates and wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiman/pseuds/Jiman
Summary: Kim Namjoon never met his soulmates before his mark disappeared, And it looks like he'll never meet them.The others think that their seventh half is dead, But then the new next door Neighbor has the same name, and the same link to them. It seems too suspicious to be a co-incidence. But of course, they'll never get their hopes up high. Or they just might.





	1. Prologue: Mysterious footprints; Find them and follow.

 

 

Namjoon was sick.

 

He had always been sick.

 

The moment at the age of ten he understood that playing was not all life was about he had fallen sick.  It wasn't even in his hand. It wasn't something like he had gone out to play and gotten flu or some bad case of pneumonia. No, it was worse than that, Namjoon had understood that much as he entered the oncology section of the private hospital his father had sought out in a fit of tears when they had gotten home from the scary laboratory where poor Namjoon always had to give his blood for a reason he never understood. Namjoon had his little eight-year-old sister on his heels, and though she always annoyed him a lot, he looked back repeatedly, to make sure she was behind him and had not gotten lost. Never mind the fact that she was holding his mother's hand. Namjoon himself was holding his dad's hand, who was constantly squeezing it to comfort Namjoon, but both the father and the son knew Namjoon didn't need comfort, as he was very much not aware of the situation he was right now in.

 

 

Namjoon sat with his sister on the waiting chair, constantly stealing one or two gummy bears from her. The seventh time, however, he wasn't that discreet. His sister hit him hard on his shoulder, making him pout and say aloud 'Aaah'. The girl burst into giggles and started pulling Namjoon's cheeks again.

 

 

"Cutie," she muttered between giggles. That was his own doing, Namjoon admitted. He remembered always squishing his sister's cheek when she was five or six, just because she was that adorable. Moreover, whenever she did that back to him with her little kiddy hands she seemed even cuter. Now though he didn't find himself squishing her cheeks a lot but just when he lost that habit, she gained it. Today though he didn't mind it that much. He was bored, and playing with his younger sister might diverge his mind from the sobs that seemed suspiciously like his mother's coming from inside the room.

 

 

That night he when he went back home his mother seated him and told him he was sick, but he would be fine. He never once had ever doubted his parents, but the tears in his father's eyes had made him silently accept a fact, He was not going to be fine.

 

Days and weeks soon turned into years. Namjoon's treatment went alongside his academic life. When Namjoon scored the top ten in the academics in the whole country at the age of twelve, his mother and father sat outside the emergency room with their crying daughter, who was constantly asking why her brother who was in so much pain was alone inside screaming, and they just couldn't help but keep silent.

 

 

The first chemotherapy session was hell. He was only fourteen anyways, so him crying and screaming to his mom to take away the pain didn't make him feel bad. The hair that he had lost also made him cry. The concept of soulmates wasn't even explained to him yet, since all this while he was busy battling for his life. At fifteen though, he got the gist of what this whole soulmates thing was about, as his mom lectured his sister the random name on her shoulder and the constant bruising she got every day were her and her soulmates link. Namjoon never once questioned why his younger sister had gotten her soulmate mark and he hadn't, according to him it was better anyways, Terminal illness was bound to kill him, and that would already kill three extra people, a soulmate would add another one to that.

 

 

At eighteen though, he got six names on his chest, right above his heart, and that had horrified him. He had been so, so scared. And that wasn't even because of the number of names that had appeared on him. He still didn't know how it wasn't that fact that had made him cry; No, it was the fact that he was losing his hair slowly, and maybe also the fact that he was now a resident in the hospital. He was missing his math’s exam and might fail, and that oh god, he would be the cause of the heartbreak of not one, not two, but six extra people.

He was also scared that pain might be a link between perhaps one of his soulmates with him, or maybe with all of them, and that day he cried himself to sleep for the second time in his father's arms. His father didn't question why his strong son that always tried to hide his pain from his family was crying so much. He just stroked Namjoon’s now baldhead and quietly wished in the darkness of the hospital room that he would have the power to take away his son’s pain. However, unfortunately and heartbreakingly, he couldn’t.

 

Namjoon finally willed himself to read the names after two whole weeks. They were right above his heart, the most fascinating organ Namjoon owned according to himself.

How amazing were his soulmates to claim a spot there? How beautiful? How talented?

Most importantly though, Namjoon was curious to know if he would have a chance to love them, and if he will, then how much was he going to?

 

The names quietly stared up at him, when Namjoon stood shirtless in front of the mirror. Namjoon felt nauseous looking at them. These people would be so happy without him; he knew that. No one wanted a dying soulmate. No one.

He knew that soulmates could be platonic too, and he never once questioned that his might be, but still, people were soulmates for a reason. He would literally be taking a part of them with him if he died.

 

 

_Min Yoongi_

_Jung Hoseok_

_Park Jimin_

_Kim Seokjin_

_Kim Taehyung_

_Jeon Jungkook_

 

And Namjoon.

Why Namjoon? What did Namjoon do to deserve not having a normal life? What did these people do to deserve Namjoon as their soulmate? He was suffering anyways, his family was suffering because of him too, why did he have to add the burden of suffering on his soulmates too? He wasn't naïve, he knew the life that people lived when their other half was dead. It was one full of pity and sadness. He has seen the dark black cut on the name on one of his doctor's hand.

 

 

_~~'JEON SOLBI '~~ _

 

 It wasn't ugly in anyway, rather it was pretty neat for something that symbolized the death of someone. But he also knew that most people didn’t think so. ‘I am sorry for your loss', that's the first thing everyone said to the poor doctor. Namjoon really, really hoped his name on his six soulmates' was present somewhere unapparent, in a place where only looking at it would remind them that he was dead, and nothing else.

 

He knew his words carried a huge weight since his reputation as the smartest kid in Ilsan had carried with him to Seoul too. Therefore, during the time he roamed around the ward with his dog 'Rapmon', he made sure to say cheerful things. The dog wasn’t really allowed in the hospital, but his doctors usually let the rules loose for him. Whether it was the twelve-year-old who was just recently admitted, or the fifty-year-old who was battling for his every breath now; everyone adored him. At least, that's what those nurses and doctors always told him when they found him reading to Aunt Sunmi, or playing with little Jongin, or speaking to the only one close to his age of nineteen in the cancer treatment ward, Yongbae. Namjoon never thought that a day would come where he would be too scared to live, he had faced the worst of the worst, and so he just couldn't give up now, could he?

 

 

But in a matter of time, approximately three weeks after his twentieth birthday, he realized that yes. Yes, he could.

 

Ten years of constantly fighting for his life had worn him out. He really wanted to be brave, but he was tired, extremely tired. He broke into tears in the hospital the day the doctors said that a new surgery has been tested to remove his cancer, but the surviving rate of a person from those surgeries was an 11% out of a 100%. His mom and dad begged him repeatedly to not go through it, but his decision was concrete; he wanted an end to the pain. He didn't care if that end meant _the end_ for him, he just wanted to stop the suffering.

 

He was being selfish, his mom said.

They hadn't raised him to die so young, his father said.

She couldn't live without him, his sister urged.

 

Everyone around him tried to change his decision. They kept on reminding of the reasons he should live, the reasons he should try and survive this on-going battle without the surgery.

 

What about his soulmates?

 

What about his dream of becoming a poet?

 

What about his parents that would go through so much pain after his death?

 

What about this, what about that. Namjoon was sick of it. Finally, there was a way out. Finally, he had an option. Rather than dying a slow and torturous death, he can just die instantly. He has been in and out of the hospital for so long at this point. He knew every nook and corner of the hospital as he spent most of his twenty years there, but he couldn’t remember the layout of his actual home by the time he would be released from the hospital.

 

 

He has had more chemotherapy's than friends; and considering that he had five chemotherapy's over the course of the last ten years, that was saying something. The only thing that kept Namjoon sane throughout all this fiasco and pain was his mother's soft, soft, feathery kisses; his father's gentle hands stroking his face; his sister's constant shining and lovable eyes; his soulmates stupid arguing on his hand.

 

His soulmates. His precious, precious soulmates.

 

Namjoon had found that the second link with two of his soulmates was the ability to see what they write on their hand. It was in their introductions with each other that he had found out which of his six soulmates these were, and the stupid Jungkook and even more stupid Jin had spent a whole night talking to each other like that. He had felt like an intruder that day, but it wasn't his fault; they were literally talking on their bodies, on _his_ body. Another link with perhaps another one of his soulmates was the appearance of said soulmates thoughts on Namjoon's left wrist, but these instances were very, very rare.

 

Like the instance where randomly an 'I need a coffee to know if this verse would work or not' appeared when he was having his glucose drip put in. Or when he was reading a fiction book and a random 'Damn Yoongi, These idiots would be the death of you ' appeared. It was endearing, even though it was weird at the same time.

 

That was the only links he had discovered till date, and it was also with only three of them that he had yet discovered. Sometime seven months ago, when he was still nineteen and had not yet turned twenty; Jungkook had written to Jin that he was so happy they were going to be complete, and had only one more person to find now. Namjoon wasn't sure they were talking about him, but a part of him just knew it was him they were missing. The last thought from Yoongi that had appeared around the same time also said "Finally", and Namjoon figured all of them found each other.

 

It had been nine months since his twentieth birthday and his decision of undergoing surgery. Namjoon presently sat contemplating his life in the blue surgery maxi on the brink of his bed. He was running his fingers through the last message Jin had left for his Jungkook. 'Love you too Kookie' was what it said.

 

He wondered if Seokjin would have written that to him too if he knew that he could see his messages. He wondered if Jungkook would write to him too when he was bored during class.

 

Namjoon swallowed loudly and looked at the permanent marker that sat beside him, which he had kept for this very purpose. Namjoon felt the tears burn in his eyes but he didn't let them flow. He didn't know what his soulmates looked like yet; he doesn't even know any of them except for maybe Jin and Jungkook. But his knowledge of even them was extremely limited. He didn't know what any of them liked or disliked; hell, He didn't even know their ages, or their gender. The fact that he cared so much about these strangers simultaneously confused and scared him.

 

He felt the fear grip him completely, blinding him for a while. He wanted to call off the surgery. He wanted to stay with his parents. He wanted to meet his soulmates. He wanted so much. He could only have so little.

                                                                                

 

Namjoon took a deep breath to steady his breath, this was going to hurt his soulmates, if not break them. For a second he didn't want to go through with the surgery, live a little longer for everyone's sake, but he quickly went back to his senses. Rather than him dying on them, it was better if he died before they knew him. That would hurt a little less, maybe. Or it might hurt them more. He didn’t know anything at this point.

 

Why couldn’t something be easy for at least once in his life?

 

He groaned and screamed in frustration, pulling his hair.

 

He was so tired.

 

He just wanted to be able to breathe. Was that too much to ask for?

 

Namjoon grabbed the pen before he could chicken out like all the million times he had before. He opened its cap and brought the tip closer to his left wrist. He hoped that all of them would be together by now, so everyone could see his message, and if they were not, then at least Jungkook and Seokjin could convey his message to the others when they meet.

 

What should he even write, 'Sorry for dying on you'?

 

 

Namjoon thought long and hard for what to write, and in the end, ended up writing unconsciously:

 

 

" _When I imagine all of you, I imagine stars that shine in darkness; soft waves of quiet beaches; beautiful smiles and even more beautiful hearts;_

_Always stay how you are, all of you are perfect that way. My beautiful and perfect other halves._

_Let's meet later in my galaxy, okay?"_

 

He stared numbly at what he had written, feeling his throat constrict; choking him. A hand softly moved along his spine, and he felt his tears finally fall. He looked up to see his mom, who stood there with tears in her eyes as she comforted him. She was so beautiful. Had she always been this beautiful?

 

"Time to go, baby." His mom whispered, and Namjoon knew he was a terrible person for making her send him to his deathbed. He was a horrible person for tearing a mother and father's heart this way; for making them say goodbye when he could stay. Why was he so terrible? Why was this all happening to him?

 

"I'm sorry," Namjoon choked out, the pain finally overcoming him. "I'm sorry for being such a horrible son, mom. I'm sorry for making you go through so much pain, I'm so, so sorry" Namjoon cried as he buried himself in his mother's chest, hoping to hide, to stop time, to become the oblivious kid who only knew how to trouble his mom and make a nuisance.

 

His mother held him tightly, her hands closing around him to squeeze him tight into herself. Namjoon felt that if he could, he would melt into her. She was so strong and steady, the complete opposite of Namjoon at the moment.

 

Her tough exterior cracked seeing her son cry. Soon his sobs were drowned by her cries. She was crying and crying, and somewhere in between both of them crying into each other, his father joined. He saw his as strong as brick parents break down. And he could understand why. They were giving away their son to death with their own hands.

 

In their arms, he was safe; in their arms, there was no one to harm him; in their arms, he didn't need to be so scared.

 

"Namjoon, Namjoon, my baby Joon. My Namjoon, My little prince Namjoon. My son- My Baby!" His mother's choked out words between her cries were enough to tear his heart to pieces. She sounded so hurt, so shattered.   _He did that to her_.

 

His father got her off him and to the side. His sister stood in front of him with a tearful face, she bent down and pinched his cheeks. He gave her a tearful smile, and she just cried out in pain.

 

"Hyung," she whined out painfully and buried herself in his chest. He was leaving his sister behind. His baby sister, his darling little sister that he would not see after this day.

 

"Shush, idiot. Don’t cry.” He sniffed as he stroked his sister’s hair. “Take care of eomma and appa for oppa, okay?" Namjoon whispered wrapping his hands around the girl, and she nodded. "And eat well, okay?" The girl nodded again, and Namjoon resumed stroking her hair. "And tell your soulmate when you find him that my brother would hunt you down and haunt you all your if he tries to hurt you in any way, okay?" The girl managed to giggle a bit at his words.

 

 

Namjoon's father approached him then saying nothing. His father had always been a man of few words, and the only thing that he always repeated to him was 'I Love You'. He currently stood in front of him and kissed his forehead, and his cheeks, and his nose, and then pulled him to his chest. Namjoon could feel the silent tears of his father trickle down his neck.

 

"Namjoon, time to go" The words echoed throughout the room from the door.

 

 

Namjoon's father tightened his hold around him, seemingly trying to glue Namjoon to himself, but then released him. Namjoon shakily got up from the bed and walked a few steps then. His mother and sister took up position beside him while his father silently trailed behind them.  

 

Namjoon walked to the operation theatre himself. The atmosphere of the hospital was sad; Namjoon had just two hours ago gone round and said goodbye to all of his fellow ward mates. The little kids that were so used to him reading out to them and playing with them every day were crying. Even though they were too young to know about death, they still seemed to have an idea of what was going on, heartbreakingly.

 

 

Namjoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before peeling his mother and sister off him. He kissed their and his father's forehead and gave them a smile, a dimpled one, a real one. He didn't want his family’s last memory of him be him being sad.

 

 

"I love you, I really do." He said in a loud and clear voice. His mother's hands were still holding him as he slowly walked back from the surgery room. In the end, the contact broke and at that, a loud sob of a heartbroken mother echoed in the hallways. Namjoon's father pulled his mother to his chest. His sister started crying too and his father pulled her towards himself too. The man seemed to be trying not to sob loudly, but his shoulders betrayed him as they shook with silent sobs.

 

 

"DON'T BE SAD, I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU, I PROMISE." Namjoon shouted as the doors of the room closed, trying to comfort them.

 

It was so very painful, being anesthetized knowing that this might be the last time he saw the world. His doctor since he had come to this hospital at fifteen asked him in a soft voice, "You ready, Namjoon?"

 

Namjoon looked at him and smiled, “Yes doctor. On second thought, thank you ahjussi, thank you for everything." and he closed his eyes, feeling the familiar needles sink into his hands. He let the familiar darkness take him into his arms, and sank in the comfort of the present bliss trying to distract himself from the fear of the unknown.

 

The next time Namjoon opened his eyes was when the skin directly above his heart burned, he was still being operated on, but it hurt. More than the body that had been split open, the soul marks hurt. He could not breathe. Something felt wrong, something felt extremely wrong.

 

He suddenly saw images, right in front of his eyes. It was an out of body experience. Namjoon felt completely detached from his body, from the root of his pain.

 

'Hyung, Hyung, HYUNG!' A familiar voice echoed in the room as Namjoon saw someone on their feet with their hands clutched on their chest. The person seemed to be unable to breathe.

 

'Nam... -joon...Namjoon...’ Namjoon couldn’t hear properly, but it seemed like someone was calling his name. He felt like he was under water, or maybe in space. He had not felt this calm and unbothered in ages. While looking around, he saw the person who was repeating his name. Too unbothered to note any details, all he saw was that the man was holding onto his hand tightly.

 

 

'YOU CAN'T DIE NOW, YOU HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T. WE DON'T KNOW YOU YET. I HAVEN'T HEARD YOUR STUPID THOUGHTS IN PERSON YET. I HAVEN'T HELD YOU CLOSE YET. COME BACK. YOU CAN'T. You just can't. He can't. Taehyung-ah, tell him he can't. Tell him to take back his last thought. Tell him I won't forgive him. Tell him his sorry would only be accepted if he says it in person. Taehyung-ah please...' The boy that was seemingly screaming trailed down into light whispers and sank to the ground.

 

 

Someone helped the other person breathe, and that person collapsed on his shoulder. Why was everyone crying? Namjoon knew that if a person dies then their soulmates could feel them die. But did it hurt that much? By the scene that he was witnessing, it seemed it did.

 

 

Someone screamed. Namjoon looked curiously to the side to see who did it. This person too was holding onto his hand. Somehow because of this person’s cry, the whole place seemed to erupt into painful cries and screams.

 

 

_"Namjoon, Can't you stay?"_

 

Namjoon returned to his own reality, but everything was dull and distant. Namjoon could feel his life flash before his eyes, the distant memory of him fighting with his sister over an ice cone; the simple memory of his parents celebrating his 12th birthday in a Ferris wheel cart; the beautiful experience of him going to the beach.

 

 

Everything was beautiful at that moment, until he remembered that he was dying. He didn't hear or see anything after that. His eyes closed involuntarily and he didn't fight the darkness.

 

_"Namjoon-ah, Can't you please stay?"_

_"My baby, My Namjoon-ah...."_

_"I love you Namjoon."_

_"I'm so proud of you oppa!"_

 

 

Namjoon suddenly breathed out and saw that the doctors and nurses were frantic and panicking around him. He had an ECG on his chest.

 

It was so hard to catch his breath, so freaking hard to breathe. The oxygen mask came in an instant, and his doctor soothed him slowly. "Breathe, Namjoon. Just breathe. We'll handle everything."

 

Namjoon focused on his breathing, and slowly and steadily drifted off to a deep slumber, not even feeling an inch of pain on his heavily numbed body.

 

Namjoon woke up in a proper room this time. He was dressed in a different dress, and Namjoon felt light. That was until he tried to move; his body erupted into so much pain on the movement that he felt like even a hundred needles poking him at the same time would be painless compared to this.

 

Namjoon instinctively reached out to his chest just like the million times he would when he was in pain. His fingers grazed over the skin to feel the familiar bumpiness of the names as he tried to regain his breath.

 

His search turned frantic when he didn't feel anything around his whole chest. His mother entered the room then, and Namjoon felt like crying. His mother neared the bed and Namjoon made grabby hands towards her.

 

His mother's arms wrapped around him and he settled in the crook of her neck. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

 

For the second time in his life, Namjoon didn't believe her.

 

_No, everything won't be alright._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. No darkness, No season can last forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People that left have returned, but did they really?

 

It was dark.

 

Hoseok walked down the dark and lonely road back to his apartment slowly, completely lost in thought. The day had been disastrous; his exercise schedule had messed up, he left his home late without even being able to kiss all his boyfriends' goodbye, then his secretary had messed up the timing of a very important meeting causing him to deal with angry clients, and now this. The timing of this incident couldn’t have been any worse. The only thing that kept him from just collapsing on the road right then there was the warm comfort that his boyfriends always offered, and maybe the fear of Seokjin and Yoongi having his head for worrying them. Yeah, he didn’t want to face their wrath.

 

He imagined the warm arms of his boyfriends, and couldn't help but speed up his walk. He felt too incomplete without them. So much so that he felt as if the most vital part of him had been ripped out from him. He was glad they existed, glad he knew them, and glad that he found them.

 

Some dark thoughts tinkled at the back of his mind, telling him they were not complete. That they didn't have one of them. Hoseok shut that voice quickly, not wanting to have a breakdown in the middle of nowhere. It was a forbidden topic to speak on, at least in front of Hoseok. Hoseok, who had been the closest to the lost one, at least in all the terms they could have been. The pain bond between Namjoon and he had always been an annoyance and source of extreme discomfort to him. But after that tragic day, after that tragic moment of _feeling_ his soulmate’s heart _stop_ , having shared a 1/4 of the unknown boy's pain made him feel closer to the boy than the rest of his soulmates. After hating having a pain bond for years, Hoseok had learned the heart way to appreciate what he used to have;

 _what he_ _couldn’t_ _have anymore._

 

Hoseok tried not to miss the constant pain‎ he used to hate so badly two years ago. After meeting five of his soulmates, he had finally found out that the one that was missing was the cause of the constant throbbing and dull aches his body experienced. It had always been rather heart-shattering to Hoseok because if only a quarter of the pain was so painful, then how painful would the whole pain be? How much would this person, this _Namjoon_ , be suffering? What was he exactly going through?

 

 _Something that killed him apparently,_ Hoseok shuddered thinking.

 

Hoseok reached the building that held his forever’s, _his homes_ , and pried himself away from the never-ending spiral of darkness that his mind was constantly subjected to during this god awful day and this very dark, very lonely journey through the night. A smile spread on his face, knowing that as he entered anxious eyes and fidgeting hands would be waiting for him.

 

It had always been this way since they never really had their seventh half with them from the complete beginning; everyone was protective of each other, cautious and apprehensive. Hoseok pressed the button on the elevator to take him to the sixteenth floor, where his apartment was located. The building all of them lived in wasn’t very grand, but rather just reasonable enough for six adult men to live in. It had extreme security though, which was essential considering the nature of Jimin’s, Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s job. Hoseok was still salty that they had gone on and become as famous as they were. Now, none amongst the three boys had time to even sleep, let alone spend time with him.

 

The elevator dinged, signalling that he had reached his floor. He sighed as he dragged his legs towards his apartment. He imagined the anxious faces of his partners and hoped that they were asleep. It was wishful thinking though, because from the start when something out of the ordinary happened with one of them, or if any of them was late, or any other small thing really, all of them would get paranoid. Even Hoseok was that way. Moreover, considering that it was almost three at night, he doubted any of them would even be asleep.

 

He felt a bit guilty, thinking that Jungkook and Jimin had university tomorrow and Jin had to go the Hospital. However, he couldn’t bring himself to feel very bad knowing that he would be coddled and taken care of the whole night. He wished they cuddled. He really wanted a cuddle. He loved it when all of them pushed him in between their cuddle pile and scurried a bit tighter and closer to him as they slept.

 

They never used the seven rooms in their apartment, with all of them sleeping on the make-shift bed they make every day to sleep on their living room floor. Hoseok stood in front of his apartment door, wondering if he could just fall asleep right there, but then shook away the thought. The floor was hard; if he didn’t want his back to be in shambles then he should avoid that. After he spent enough time shaking himself from sleep, Hoseok finally mustered up the will power to move. He quietly took out his keys from his pocket, trying to make as little noise as possible in case someone was asleep.  Opening the door and creeping in, Hoseok sighed in relief for finally reaching home after such a tiring a day.

 

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, Hoseok-hyung?" A loud voice echoed in the quiet apartment. If Hoseok had the energy, he would’ve jumped and screamed after being thus startled, but as it was, he just let out a pathetic yell that even to his ears seemed tragic. He turned away from the door to face a raging Taehyung.

 

Hoseok quietly walked inside, trying to do away with the urge to look at Taehyung, because if he did, he would burst out crying. That was something Hoseok wanted to avoid; Hoseok didn’t cry, especially in front of someone. After a while, Hoseo mustered up the courage to look up, and he saw Taehyung trying to catch his eye. His anger seemed to have quickly dissipated and turned to concern seeing the state of his boyfriend.

 

"Jin hyung, He's hurt. Hurry!" Taehyung’s loud voice echoed in the apartment, and no matter how violently Hoseok shook his head to discourage Taehyung, the boy kept his stance and echoed his shout once again. Seeming to notice something, Taehyung quickly closed the distance between himself and Hoseok to touch Hoseok's forehead. Hoseok flinched visibly at the contact; he had completely forgotten that he was bleeding. Loud footsteps reverberated in the room and by this point; Hoseok was sure that everyone was up and worried.

 

The first to push Taehyung out of the way and look at him was Yoongi, who was shaking violently with emotion, whether it was anger, worry, anxiety, or frustration, Hoseok couldn't tell. Everything was hazy to him at this point. He fell forwards, but Yoongi’s fast reflex caught him.

 

"JIN HYUN, HURRY!" Jin ran towards the hallway with his briefcase in hand, How did Jin know he was hurt?

 

Jin froze looking at Hoseok. Ruffled hair, Suit disrupted and torn, dust and blood on his collar and cuffs, and a hazy look in his eyes. Not wasting any more time, Jin quickly caught Hoseok's hand and led him inside their apartment into the living room couch. It was obvious that Hoseok had gotten into a fight, so Jin didn't want to ask more. The questions could wait for the morrow.

 

Jungkook stood at the side of the room constantly fidgeting with his hands; feeling useless as he couldn't help either Jin or Hoseok. Jimin, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall trying to keep his cool. It was no doubt that whenever something happened to his soulmates, he was fast to explode second only after Yoongi and Jin.

 

"Jungkook, Can you please get me some lukewarm water? Yoongi, you get me a clean cloth. Taehyung-ah, please prepare a warm bath for Hoseokie. Jimin, I’m sure you can get some clean comfortable clothes for Hoseok?" It was because of moments like these that everyone was sure that Jin was the eldest. He didn't act like the eldest normally, but in times like these when everyone was frozen and paralyzed, he showed everyone the way. 

 

Everyone sprinted to do what was told, and by the time Hoseok processed what had happened, he was already clean and bathed and in the middle of their sofa-bed with Jin, Jimin, and Taehyung cuddled up to him on one side and Yoongi and Jimin on the other. Hoseok blinked, and Jin who was facing him said something. Hoseok didn’t understand, so he whined at Jin to repeat what he said.

 

"Oh? So you’re back with us, Love?"

 

"Jin hyung, I never left in the first place." Cheers erupted behind Hoseok which the man was sure was from Jimin. "If he's back to teasing, then that means our Hoseokie is definitely with us."

 

 "It's hyung to you, Jungkook!" Jungkook giggled at him, and Hoseok felt better already. "Let's go to sleep now, everyone must be tired. We'll all take a break tomorrow. Spend some time with each other. What say?" Yoongi said from behind him; Hoseok just snuggled deeper into Jin's chest, glad that finally, the torturous day was over. In a few seconds, Hoseok was out like a light. The others followed suit, happy that everyone was safe and warm and there next to each other.

 

 

****

 

The next day was better than the day spent previously. Hoseok had had the best breakfast in the world, spent his day till 9 a.m. working out with his five idiots, and now they were well on their way to the last minute booked a hotel like a farmhouse to enjoy their rest of the day. It was a two-hour ride, so they had set off immediately with Jin as their designated driver.

Jin, for the hundredth time, complained again, "Aish, I feel like all of you just use me to drive you all around and make breakfast for you. Like, am I just a chauffeur to all of you?" Hoseok giggled looking at Jin through the rear-view mirror. "Of course Hyung, what else do we keep you for?" Jungkook said from his position in Yoongi's lap. "The disrespect! Don't forget I've raised you Jeon Jungko-"

 

“Ew. Don’t say it like that hyung. It makes it seem like you are our parent or something. Which is like, completely disgusting considering the fact that we just had se--”

 

"I was mobbed," Hoseok announced. Jimin stopped talking and looked at Hoseok in confusion.

 

"What?" Taehyung asked finally filling in the silence of the car.

 

"I was mobbed, you know, yesterday. They wanted to take my car away. They were two robbers with masks on and knives in their hands. I didn't let them. So they fought with me, but they were weaker and lankier than I was, so I didn't hit them fearing accidentally hurting them too much. But then...."

 

"But then what Seok-ah?" Yoongi asked from behind him. Hoseok was quiet for a while, not wanting to answer the question for the fear of ruining everyone's mood completely for the rest of the day. But hiding anything from his boyfriends was impossible, so Hoseok took a deep breath and told them.

 

"They saw my wrist." Jin took a deep breath, and Hoseok willed himself to stop to let the others digest the information. "They saw my wrist and all of your names in it. They also saw N-Nam," Hoseok swallowed the lump in his throat, "Namjoon's name. One of them said that it was a good thing at least one of my soulmates was gone, that it was too overcrowded anyways. I snapped then, how dare they say that? I hit that man a lot, but then stopped after seeing that his soulmate's name was also crossed. I realized that he was just angry that even though one of my soulmates was not with me, I had five others; while he had none. I didn't call the police because of that reason, just came home straight. I left the car there too. Didn’t look back."

 

A long silence stretched after, but then Jungkook wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck from behind him. Hoseok looked at Jungkook's wrist, seeing the words that always comforted him. When the message had appeared on Seokjin and Jungkook, everyone had been so confused. The words were vague, but it was obvious from what was written that something bad was happening to Namjoon. Shortly after the pain had exploded through Hoseok’s chest, and everything that had happened after that was a blur in Hoseok’s memories. He just remembered waking up in the hospital and seeing Namjoon’s words permanently etched across Seokjin’s and Jungkook’s skin. 

 

Hoseok leaned into Jungkook's touch and closed his eyes. Yesterday’s tiredness hadn’t completely lest him, and after talking about what happened made him more tired. It got better after a while though; Taehyung said something silly, Jimin teased him for it, Yoongi grumbled, Jungkook laughed and hit Jimin and Tae from the backseat, and Jin cracked a dad joke. The atmosphere returned to all their playful glory, making Hoseok smile and after a while shake him away from his bad mood.

 

They spent the rest of the day playing and laughing, having fun and making up the lost time because of their busy lives. Jimin and Jungkook were finally on a break to focus on their university education. Jin was summoned to the hospital at random times; Yoongi mostly spending his time in his studio; Taehyung took up all opportunities he could to enhance his modelling career; and Hoseok, who arguably was the busiest, spent every waking hour cramped in a room with fancy people wearing suits and made and showed presentations. Now that all of them were taking a breather, it was delightful, no scratch that, it was heavenly.

 

Everyone was happy and content. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jin were finally using their piled-up leave days on the pleading and urging of the younger ones. Somehow in between playing at the pool and kissing Seokjin and Hoseok senseless, the others had managed to get them to not only agree to the proposed vacation but also request it on their phones to their respective workplaces. Everyone was happy then, they got to have the next thirty days with their soulmates uninterrupted.

 

Jin drove them back.

Getting back to their apartment, Jin was extremely glad that none of them had had anything to drink. Jin sighed thinking about the morrow. Now that their holidays were approved, he was sure that the others would begin their vacation by drinking. He did not anticipate that, at all.

 

Nevertheless, he had enjoyed today, and by looking at the bright faces and blinding smiles of the others, it seemed that they had too. They boarded the elevator with loud chatter that had become the signature of the second-floor apartment number 7. As the elevator closed, Jin saw their downstairs neighbour looking at them in disappointment, and he could do nothing but give her a guilty smile.

 

The elevator dinged, and the group stepped out chattering loudly. They froze quickly upon seeing their hallway though. It was littered with boxes and objects with the door just in front of their apartment wide open. “Seems like someone is moving in,” Jimin said moving a box out of his way, “But they’re not good at it.”

Taehyung looked at Jimin in confusion. "The apartment was empty?" He asked, but all he got as an answer was laughter.

 

"It's been empty for a year now, Hyung. How could you seriously not know?" Taehyung pouted at stuck his tongue out at Jungkook.

Just as Taehyung and Jungkook proceeded to fight over who was the bigger idiot (“Hey, I remember you forgetting you’re pants to the company, so technically you’re the bigger idiot.”

“You promised not to bring that up in front of others. You’re so MEAN.”

“All’s fair in love an— HEY, NO HITTING. STOP YOU. I SAID JEON JUNGK—oh.”)

 

Taehyung stopped in his administration suddenly, causing Jin’s gaze to move from the two youngest to wherever Taehyung was looking. It was towards the man that was standing in front of the now-occupied apartment, who was also staring at them. The quirk of his eyebrow revealed his amusement (or was it confusion?) at seeing six guys laugh and fight like teenagers. Seokjin refused to think that the man staring at them could have something to do with the way they were all dressed (It wasn’t his duty to take dry clothes; Yoongi insisted. No one argued for the fear of their life _ ~~, but it was more the fear of~~_ _~~not getting their nightly kisses~~_ and they all wore their crinkled and almost wet clothes without a single complaint. Talk about _unfair_ —Yoongi had everyone wrapped around his fingers.)

 

“Wow, thighs.” Seokjin whipped his head to look at Jungkook, who slapped both of his hands on his mouth as he realized what he said. Seokjin looked at the man to gauge his reaction, but it seemed the guy was confused as he looked down at his thighs ( _He was wearing shorts, no one except Hoseok amongst them wore freaking shorts and wow **those were nice thighs** —_)

 

“Um, can you elaborate, please? I mean, uh, not that I mind but, I think I’d like to know what’s wrong with them? My thighs I mean, uh, yeah.” The guy seemed lanky, and with the way he spoke, increasingly awkward too. Jungkook hid behind Seokjin when the man addressed him, and Seokjin could feel Jungkook grip his shirt tightly from behind as he crouched to make himself invisible. (Seokjin always scolded him for that. He was an idol for goodness sake, meeting and greeting new people should not scare him anymore.)

 

After it was obvious Jungkook wasn’t going to somehow grow a pair of balls and come out of his cave to answer the poor man any time soon, Jin decided to handle the situation. Putting a pleasant smile on his face, Jin answered, “What he meant was,” Seokjin pulled Jungkook away from his back to stand beside him, “that you have nice thighs. Those shorts accentuate them. They are the perfect amount of tan and muscular. You have to teach me how to do that. Do you do a specific exercise making them this way?” Seokjin ignored the pinch assault he was facing from all four dimensions still smiling.

 

“Oh. Um, sure? I don’t know. There’s an exercise for that?” The man seemed genuinely lost, Seokjin had a strange urge to kiss his pout away.

 

“Yeah.” Well, at least Jin tried.

 

“So, um, if you don’t mind me asking, what’re you all doing here?” Jin’s brain stopped doing its job and sending neurotic signals then, and he briefly wondered why the others were suddenly mute in face of trouble. He could use some help in not making their new neighbour think of them as some suspicious weirdos.

 

No one was answering the boy, so Seokjin took the lead, _again_. He wildly motioned to their apartment door, not trusting his mouth anymore; it had already inflicted enough damage. He prayed that the man understood his mediocre gestures.

 

The guy _did_ understand, and after a second, his face shifted to reveal a bright smile.

 

"Oh! You must own this apartment. I am so, so sorry for the mess. It's just that I'm all alone and no one is present to help me so I have to take in the boxes one by one. I'll clear your doorstep immediately though!" Jin blinked, finally processing and bringing his brain back to life. _(Why was communicating so_ _hard?)_

 

"It's okay! Um, I mean, take your time. We will even help you if you want. Won't we?" Jin asked the others who nodded enthusiastically except Jimin, who was standing there staring at the boy. Jin nudged his elbow, waking the younger boy from his daydream.

 

"Sure!" The man giggled out, surprising everyone. His demeanour had gone from blank and scary to bright and cute in a moment. The guy motioned towards Jimin as he said, "It's okay. Even I zone out a lot. My mom says that one day I will get lost in my mind and there'll be no way to get me back. So I feel you! I am Namjoon by the way.

 _Kim Namjoon_. I hope you will take care of me."

 

Seokjin’s stomach sunk just as deep as the bow the boy gave them.

 

 


	3. Sometimes I wonder, beautiful story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were all different.

 The room was moonlit.

Yoongi was lying wide awake next to all of his boyfriends, pretending to be asleep. He was actually gazing out the window and at the fluttering curtain. They should've pinned it to its clip. Tomorrow morning every single one of them would regret not doing exactly that. Yoongi's thoughts were clouding his mind; completely dark and unnerving, demanding attention. 

Today had been quite a day, Yoongi thought. It was such, such a day. No wonder everyone was dead on their feet by the time they made it to bed. Usually their huge bed where they piled every night was a comfort to Yoongi, but today it made him claustrophobic. Jungkook, who he was cuddling, shifted a bit, moving the moonlight at Hoseok's face. That made him even more sad. Hoseok could have been freaking mugged, he would've been hurt extremely and Yoongi couldn't have done anything about it. A sigh escaped his lips, as he thought about the already irreparable damage done to his boyfriend's mental state. 

His thoughts shifted their focus again; this time on the boy that moved in next door. Coming back from their little outing to the apartment complex all happy and carefree had been quite ironic, because awaiting them had been a big, big shock. A boy that had the same name they tried to avoid every moment of their life; a boy named _Kim Namjoon._ He was a sweet boy; after all of them had helped him move everything into his empty apartment, which hadn't really taken much time because their were six of them, he had bowed countlessly to thank them, and had even offered them water. They had come back to their apartment fifteen minutes later, as the boy, No, as _Namjoon_  didn't let them help him unpack, saying it was already quite rude of him making all of them exert and do his work when they barely knew him. 

None of them had spoken about their new neighbor, but Yoongi already knew what they all felt. They wouldn't be soulmates if he didn't. So he tried himself to hope too, as he knew all of the others were. But his mind couldn't comprehend that, because _his Namjoon,_  no _, their Namjoon,_ was already gone from the world. He shook his head to clear his mind, he couldn't go deeper into the mindless thinking he was just doing. It will lead to something very ugly, and he didn't have the power to face his demons tonight.

The silence was broken from a small whisper beside him. Taehyung was awake still then, Yoongi should've known. The boy, just like his cursed hyung, had trouble sleeping when he had a lot on his mind; completely unlike Jin and Jimin, who fell asleep when they had too many thoughts.

"Hyung, I'm scared." Yoongi looked at Taehyung. How was he supposed to comfort the boy when he himself was lost. "Taehyung-ah, hyung's here. There's no need to be afraid of anything. I know this situation is very awkward and that all of us are feeling too much. But we can't look into the matter too much, okay? It's not the boy's fault he has the same name as our soulmate's. He didn't ask to be put into this situation. We were so friendly to him today, we can't really back out now and ignore him, can we?"

Taehyung fidgeted in his position a bit, indicating he was thinking about the matter and Yoongi sighed. Sleep was not going to come to them now, especially when they had spoken about the matter they all were dreading, albeit vaguely, but still. They had come back from helping the boy next door after an hour. Once everything was out of the corridor and inside his apartment, Namjoon had apologized, given them all some drinks, and sent them all on their way bowing profusely in thanks. Yoongi was now completely sure the rest of the boys were asleep as he could here the systematic breathing from beside him, and because of their lack of answer to both the boy's whispers.

Somehow despite being in the calming presence of his boyfriends sleep did not come to him, and it seemed Taehyung was going through the same thing. They were lying next to each other, with Yoongi cuddling Jungkook and being cuddled by Tae. Yoongi had always been really thankful for the big bed [which Hoseok had personally taken care of and ordered directly from a furniture company], which fit all six of them perfectly but right now with the thoughts in his head it was just constricting.

"Hyung, I feel like, like he's our Namjoon. Do you think, I-Is it possible that—" Taehyung didn't complete the sentence, but the vulnerability in his voice was making Yoongi tear up. He turned around and after struggling for a while managed to move and wrap his arms around the Taehyung. He didn't say anything, simply because he didn't know how to answer the boy. Should they get their hopes up? Is there any chance Namjoon is alive and is right in front of their eyes? Are they really in the presence of their seventh half? Yoongi didn't know.

Long, long ago, if he was the same brash, uncaring and straightforward boy he used to be then he would have answered that No, life didn't work that way. It only gave you sh*t, not happy endings; but he was not that Yoongi anymore, and he definitely was not in the presence of someone he would or could hurt diliberately like that anymore. So Yoongi didn't answer, just pressed a kiss on Taehyung's forehead and let his actions do the talking. He felt the boy's breathing even out after a while, but Yoongi remained awake long, long into the night, accompanied only by the breathing of the five boys he so dearly loved and his dark, conflicted thoughts.

 

Mornings beside his boyfriends was something Jimin loved. Waking up early, going for workouts together and then coming and showering(sometimes together) and eating food prepared by someone of the three eldest was something he looked forward to everyday. There had been a time that living like this would have been a crazy dream. Something so,so unreal that it would've not been thought of even. But it was his reality now. With his six—

"One, hyung! Why did you stop walking?" Jimin tried to control his breathing as he made way towards the kitchen. "Nothing Kookie. Just remembered something." Someone.

It wasn't that Jimin was unhappy, frankly, all of them were happy. They were with each other, and that was perhaps the biggest blessing they had. It wasn't as if they needed another person. No, they didn't need another person. They needed Namjoon. It was weird, Jimin was sure that if it wasn't because of his death, that they wouldn't have cared for the lost boy so much. But maybe that was their offence. A part of him knew all his lovers felt guilty the same he did. They should've looked for their another lifeline. They should've looked, and learned about his life and helped him, _saved_ him. They had all found each other, seen each other, felt each other, but never him. They thought it would be natural, that just like they had found each other, the missing picture of their beautiful frame would also find them.  It didn't happen. The picture erased itself. Or it didn't. Maybe their missing piece had just gotten lost for awhile. Jimin thought back to yesterday, to the mysterious neighbor of theirs.

Jimin sat down at the dining table just as the Jin and Hoseok set the dining table. It seemed like Yoongi was cooking today. Jungkook followed him and sat down too, so now all they had to wait for was Taehyung. He had gone to take shower last, with the ones that were going to cook first in order. A loud chatter was heard all around the kitchen, fortunately distracting Jimin. Taehyung appeared with a towel slung on his shoulders, just as Yoongi brought the last of the pancakes with him. The voices settled down as everyone began eating, a calm and comfortable stillness spreading with the addition of the click-clack of the cutlery.

Jin was too calm all along, and Hoseok extremely smiley; this worried Jimin. They both were the ones that hid their emotions in a façade the most, which no matter how many times Jimin tried to dicepher, never really made sense to him.

Loud banging on the door suddenly startled Jimin, making him drop his plate. It shattered against the marble tiles, just as the banging became louder and louder. Jungkook and Hoseok immediately sprang into action. Hoseok reached the door first, with Jungkook hot at his footsteps. Jimin himself carefully stepped over the glass to make way towards the door.

"Jin-hyung! Jin-hyung, Hurry!!!"

Jin made frantic eye contact with Jimin as he rushed from his seat towards the door. Taehyung, Yoongi and Jimin followed him to see what the commotion was about. Somehow the sight made Jimin regret his decision. It was Namjoon, barely on his feet, standing at the door leaning heavily on the wall. He was sweating profusely, so much so that his whole white shirt was soaked. He was breathing hard, very hard, and Jimin felt tears prickle his eyes involuntarily.

"Namjoon-ssi, Namjoon-ssi, please, here, look at me. Please look at me. What's wrong? What happened?" Jin asked as he held the boy by his arm. Namjoon's laboured breathing was becoming shorter and shorter, and in no time he collapsed in Jim's arms.

"Yoongi, ambulance, now! Jungkook, my suitcase. Hoseok, breathing bag. Hurry!" Jin's frantic orders made them all jump into motion. Jimin hurried at Jin's sign to help the boy onto the floor properly. There was no moving a person from the position they fall in unless strictly necessary in case of a stroke, Jimin had learned from Jin. Taehyung brought a pillow from inside their apartment and Jin cautiously placed the pillow below his head.

"Breathe, breathe, Namjoon. Breathe." Namjoon nudged something into Taehyung's feet since in his uncoordinated state he couldn't do anything else, and Taehyung immediately picked it up. The screen was open on a contact 'Doctor Teukie'

Without thinking he called the person, whoever they were. The phone rang for three suspenseful seconds until the person picked it up. "Joon-ah, how're you doing?"

"Uh, excuse me but this is Namjoon's neighbor. He's .... I don't know something is happening t-to him. H-He seems unable to breathe. We've called the am—"

"I'll be there. Apartment complex 671, yes?"

"Y-Yeah."

The person cut off the call just as Namjoon seemed to have fainted. Taehyung made eye contact with all his lovers, seeing despair, confusion and fear clearly portrayed in their every blink. He sighed.

Life just couldn't give them a break, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completely spontaneous. I apologize for the extreme delay and wish everyone who is still reading this well. The next update would be on 18th May, as that's when my finals ends. I'm so sorry for your long wait!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This work is going to be completely in Bts' point of view minus Namjoon. Only this, as in the prologue, and epilogue is going to be in Namjoon's point of view. Enjoy.


End file.
